


Adore You

by eleanorbloom



Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Licking, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: This follows the events of Eighth Deadly Sin. Bryce retributes Eleanor for what she did in that supply closet earlier in the afternoon. NSFW (Breasts worshipping and some fingering)
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everyone! This is my official last kinktober fic. I have still a few half written but I’ll post them some other time. I actually no need a fest to write and post smut at this point 🤣   
> I swear, I SWEAR I DIDN’T COPY BRYCE WORDS FROM LAST CHAPTER. I had this fic sleeping for two weeks, but I didn’t have the inspo to finish this until a couple of days.
> 
> PS: Nikka, whether you read this on Tumblr or AO3, I hope you don’t mind. That’s all I have to say.

The chatting of June and Baz was the first thing she heard when the doors slid open. “Hey, you okay?” Baz said looking at Eleanor from head to toes, her cheeks rosy and her face somewhat shimmering against the artificial light hanging over her head.

“Yeah, why?” She knew why, but she had to play the dumb. Luckily, it would work out with him. 

“You’re all blushed.” He chuckled. “Don’t tell me the pager found you at the other end of the building. I hate when that happens.”

Eleanor’s cheeks flushed even more. Not even the light pace and the quick stop to the bathroom to alleviate the heat on her face had been enough.

What could she say? _‘Oh, no, it’s just that I gave my boyfriend a massive blowjob in a supply closet, don’t worry, it’ll pass?_ ’ Hell no.

“Actually yeah, I was heading to the E.R.”

_‘They’re fucking diagnosticians, I bet June already knows what I was into. Baz would never, he’s too oblivious, and Ethan… I don’t know if his mind will go directly to the gutter just because I’m blushed. Oh, the hell with it, no one has caught me in anything.’_

Eleanor tried to move on by taking a seat beside Baz and asking for an update on the case they’ve been trying to diagnose the whole day. A few seconds later, Ethan walked towards the table and informed her of the last results as he started to cross out some theories written over the whiteboard. 

The rest of the day went in a blur trying to discard some other theories, until, finally, Baz came up with the final idea. 

Once her shift was over, she changed her scrubs for a gray wool skirt with a green mint sweater, put her black jacket on, grabbed her bag, and after a few minutes of walking under the snow, she took the train towards Bryce’s apartment. 

The delicious smell floating around the apartment invaded her nostrils the moment Keiki opened the door. “Hey Ella, glad I get to see you!”

“Hey Keiki, me too.” Eleanor gave her a quick hug before the younger Lahela returned to the table and placed three glasses and three napkins in their usual spots.

Eleanor took a few steps to the couch to set her bag there when she noticed Keiki’s backpack was set there too, but completely full as if it was ready for a trip or something. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’m staying over at a friend’s house tonight. We have a physics test tomorrow and she asked me to help her study, she couldn’t handle some topics.”

“Awww, and as the future astronomer of the family, of course you’ll use your star power to help her. That’s really nice of you.”

“She has been really sweet with me since the beginning, one of the few that didn’t judge me for my parents.” She shrugged and gave Eleanor a shy smile. “And I actually enjoy teaching physics, so…”

“I’m glad you have friends here, Keiki.”

Eleanor smiled at her before sauntering to the kitchen where Bryce was turning off the griller. He was wearing a pine green hoodie with dark jeans. His normal winter outfit at home. “Hey, love. This smells fantastic” She took him by the hips and lean on his tiptoes to kiss him. He smooched back sweetly.

“Hey, gorgeous. And I bet it’s tasting even better” He winked.

“Look at you, four months ago you didn’t even know how to cook pasta and now, all confident as if it was an appendectomy.”

“What can I say? I’m talented and I put everything in me when I’m interested in something.”

“Of course you do, Goldie.” She patted him on his head, teasingly.

Bryce chuckled and without prior notice, he bent down her face and licked her cheek wet and long.

“Bryce!” She giggled. “What the fuck?!” Eleanor brought a hand over her cheek to dry the trail of saliva Bryce had left.

“If I’m gonna be a Goldie to you, I have to be in full mode, don’t you think?” He leaned again, but this time Eleanor moved as a reflex. However, Bryce was faster, so he managed to cup her head with both hands. But he only leaned to brush his lips over her earlobe before whispering, “And once Keiki’s gone, I’ll do it everywhere, so get used to it.”

She gulped and a shiver went down her spine and ended between her tights. Yes, just that simple words, that sole thought left her all wet. She had been imagining to be alone with Bryce in his room every spare time she found that afternoon. But alone in his apartment? Hell, no. 

Karma was definitely manifesting.

He gave her a smug grin at her reaction before turning around and grab a spoon from the drawer.

After shaking off the sinful thoughts off her head, she strolled to his side, to help him serve the dinner: grilled beef with rice and vegetables.

Half an hour later, Eleanor was doing the dishes, when Keiki’s cellphone rang.

“Okay, Nikka’s mother is here to pick me up, I’m leaving!” Keiki pocketed her cellphone in her jacket and then flung her backpack over her shoulder in one swift motion. “Bye Ella, nice to see you!” She blew her a kiss fast as she was approaching the door.

“You too, Keiki, have a nice study session and I hope you ace that test tomorrow.”

“Thank you! Bye bro!”

“You have everything you need with you? Phone charger, pajamas, pads, wallet, money, EarPods, books, pencils, pencil case?”

“Bryce! Stop messing. I have everything with me.”

“Well, I may not be your father, but I have to do the usual questions adults do to teenagers when they make sleepovers.”

“Oh, and you’re an adult? I would’ve never guessed.” She snorted before getting out of the apartment.

Eleanor chuckled from the kitchen, “I love that kid.”

“You don’t miss a moment, do you?” He said as he saw Eleanor placing the last plate on the dish dryer, and then walked towards her to wrap his arms around her hips, pressing his body flush to hers.

“You don’t miss a moment when we’re alone, do you?” She teased her hands over his and turning her head to one side so Bryce could kiss her cheek.

“I’ve been wishing to be alone with you here for months, so, no, I won’t miss a single second.” He kissed down to her jaw, to finally rest his lips on the crook of her neck for a couple of seconds, until finally went up to her earlobe, sucking it playfully. His hands slid up to her waist, ribcage until he reached her breasts. “At last. I’ve been imagining them in my hands since you left the supply closet.”

Eleanor lolled her head back, resting it over his shoulder, not doing even the slightest effort to dissimulate the pleasure his hands were provoking in her. 

There was no need.

“What else have you been imagining?”

“Well, for starters, getting rid of all your clothes until I have you completely naked over me.” Bryce sank a hand under her sweater and blouse and Eleanor felt his soft warm skin gripping her. Then his hand traveled up her chest, his fingers teasingly percolating under the fabric of her bra. 

“Fuck”, she sighed. “And what do you want me naked for?”

“I want you naked so I can touch your tits and pinching them, kissing them, sucking them, hard, so hard, just as you like…” A soft moan escaped her mouth, and then, a whimper died in her throat when he pulled the lace down and pinched one nipple with his thumb and index. “And I touch you… and I suck you until you cum, until you shake over me…”

Bryce was about to tug her sweater out when a noise at the door startled them. The only thing he reacted to do, was pulling his hands out of her clothes, and place them in her hips.

And of course, to perform his best nonchalant face.

“Sorry, tomorrow I have p.e. and forgot my snickers!” Keiki said in a hurry, running to Bryce’s room, where she had all her clothes and shoes.

Bryce feigned to be really focused on only kissing Eleanor on the cheek. “God… this kid… I asked her if she had everything”, he complained loudly like they weren’t doing anything sinful before she got in. They walked to the hallway, Bryce not freeing Eleanor a single inch from his body, always wrapping her from the back, and somehow both managing the blush.

“Dude, give her some space” The girl teased, with her snickers on one hand before disappearing behind the door.

Bryce waited only a couple of seconds before sinking his hands under Eleanor’s shirt again, and whispered sultrily against her ear: “Now, where were we?” 

“Let’s check that she goes this time, okay?” Eleanor untangled herself from Bryce’s arms and walked toward the living room window and looked down. After a minute, Keiki ran toward a SUV, where she got in. Seconds later, the car turned around the corner and disappeared. 

Completely sure no one would interrupt them, Eleanor turned around and smiled at him “ _Now_ , where were we?” She repeated, before pouncing over Bryce and kissing him passionately. As the exchange escalated quickly into desperate bites for their bodies, none of them couldn’t help the ragged breaths and soft moans escaping from their throats.

Bryce, finally, at last, could tug her shirt and sweater off, only leaving her with her indigo bra. The same happened with her skirt, and the only thing that was left was her black pantyhose. “I can help you with that,” She said peeling herself from the delicate fabric. 

When she looked up again to resume the kiss, she found her boyfriend already contemplating. There was something soft beyond all that hunger and desire. “You’re always so stunning, babe.”

“And you are beautiful and hot, and sexy, and I need to see more of you.” She purred, sliding her hands under his shirt, feeling his chiseled hips tensing at her touch. She grabbed the hem of his Henley, and pulled it off, exposing his broad and muscled chest, smooth and warm, radiating the most exquisite heat that always characterizes him. That makes him the best hugger in the world. “Mmmmh yes.”

“I thought I was the one who wanted you naked.”

“I didn’t have the chance to tell my fantasy. And my fantasy is feeling your skin and all your heat against mine.”

"You can't resist my body, eh?" He gloated while Eleanor was unbuckling his jeans and tugging them down his ankles.

"No, I can't. Clothes are definitely a nuisance if it’s on you.”

Bryce took two steps to get rid of them and circled his arms around the small of her back. "What, would you want me naked all day if you could?"

“Should be in the ten commandments.”

“I really am nothing but a piece of meat to you, eh?”

“Yeah, that’s why I ate you out _so_ good this afternoon.” She pouted and gave him a knowing smirk.

Bryce bit his lip, fascinated. “In that case, I demand you’re my piece of meat tonight.” 

“ _Bon Appetit_ , then, _mon amour_ ” And she captured her lips in his, thirsty, before circling her arms around his neck. Bryce lifted her up in one motion and carried her to the couch, where he sat down carefully, and Eleanor shifted her legs so they could straddle him.

They kissed passionately, fervently, voraciously. Being alone in the department was being such a turn on, more than they could’ve imagined. It was like all the passion, the longing and desire bottled up in all those months, were finally uncorking with every touch, every breath, every moan. “God, I feel like I’m gonna fuck you in so many ways, and everywhere…” He breathed, leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw.

“Except for Keiki’s bed, right?”

“Yeah, except that, that’s sacred.”

She chuckled, “Thank god you have some common sense.”

He continued pressing his lips now against her neck, sucking deeply when he reached her clavicle.

“Bryce, how many times I have to tell you… fuck”, his hands gripping her breasts roughly stopped her, the pressure on her skin making her anticipation grow inside her. After a few seconds, he moved both hands to her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor impatiently.

He didn’t wait a second before sucking her nipple with her mouth and pinching the other with his fingers.

She sighed. 

“All fucking afternoon imagining your tits in my mouth, sucking them hard... And finally…” When he sucked the other nipple, Eleanor moaned and started to buck her hips. 

“Holy shit, baby”

God. His hot breath against her sensitive skin, his expert and quick movements against her buds made her pleasure invade every fiber of her body.

Then, Bryce sank a hand in her underwear and grabbed her butt, but he stopped after a few seconds. “Baby, you’re not as I imagined you.” He whispered sultry, hooking the hem of her underwear with her thumb.

“I can fix that very quickly” She assured, and then stood up in front of him, both breasts wet and shiny with his saliva, and her nipples red and erected in his direction. 

Eleanor took both sides of his lacy indigo underwear down, and now was standing completely naked in front of him. “That’s better?” 

Bryce leaned to her and slid his hands to her sides, his eyes roaming her body from her toes, up her curvy and rounded tights, and stopping in her hipbones, where he kissed them softly and ceremoniously at each side. Then a trail of kisses following up her waist, breasts, and chest. Eleanor straddled him again, so he continued on her shoulders, neck until he reached her chin and stopped. “My love, you are… god, I think words are not enough this time.” His voice was husky and low. Intimate. His gaze intense and transparent. Breathtaking. It made her heart skip a beat the way he was looking at her. And the way he was calling her. 

There were a few times when Bryce would use the words my love. It’s not that Eleanor wasn’t his love, but he only used those when he was completely and perfectly and incandescently in love. Enamored. Bewitched. Like a golden retriever trained only to love and worship her.

Just like now.

“Then show me”

“I will.”

She pressed her lips against his impatiently. She was burning inside, and she knew the fabric of his boxer was already wet with her arousal. 

He kissed down her chest again, hands roaming all over her body while his tongue was licking her nipple. “Fuck, yes” She whimpered, rubbing her nub against his crotch, finding some relief, but the desire was too much. The sensations, overwhelming. His soft touch on her skin, tracing the curves of her back, gripping her ass, pressing her hips while his mouth was sucking her breast hard was mind-blowing. She was dizzy, she lost all focus, there were so many places when she was feeling pleasure, and above all that pleasure, she could feel the love, every touch, every studied move he was doing, not only to please her and make her come, but to show her how much he loved her. 

He was adoring her.

“Bryce… Bryce…” She moaned “Ohhh, fuck” 

Then he parted a little from her, took both breasts with his hands, and brought them as close as he could and began to lick them alternately and quickly like he had two ice cream cones and was tasting one at a time. 

“Bryce, baby, you’re amazing.” She cried, sensing her folds almost painfully swollen, and her climax near.

“I told you I’d make you cum this way”

“And I believed the very second you told me so.”

Bryce brought a hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his tights, her sex tickling, craving for touch, but she needed to reach that so wanted orgasm only with her tits. She knew Bryce would do it amazingly. 

He brought the tip of his tongue back to her nipple and Eleanor brought both hands to his head, forcing him to stay there for a while. “Ohh baby I’m so close.”

He frantically slid the tip of his tongue into one nipple, then the other, and when he determined which was the one that caused her the most pleasure, he simply asked to confirm. "You prefer this one, right?" He whispered sucking her right breast, and Eleanor nodded with a small voice.

“Yes…”

Bryce continued to grab both breasts, but he slid his tongue down her right nipple and stayed there, waiting for her release.

“Come on, my love, I’ve got you.” He whispered while his thumbs were drawing circles in her swollen and reddened nipples. “Cum over me, babe.”

He sucked and licked her again, and again until he felt her hips move convulsively and her head lolled back, moaning hard. “Bryce, oh my god, yes!” feeling all her body electrified. 

Then, she cupped his head with both hands, pulling his hair to rest her forehead against his. Her body warm with pleasure, and dizzy with sensations still coursing through her body. 

Without noticing his intentions, she suddenly felt his thumb rubbing her folds and drawing circles over her clit. “Bryce, what the fuck”, she protested husky, her hips bucking as reflex.

He ignored her and kept moving his fingers, and every now and then sinking his fingers between her folds. “Come on, baby, I know you can do this”, he incited.

And she started to moan again, desperately, her legs shaking. And then, her whole body. The desire killing her slowly.

That was a whole new orgasm, different sensations, and he knew. He perfectly knew she could give him another.

She kissed her frantically, moaning hard, her body convulsing over him.

“Yes, baby, give it to me, you’re just as I imagined you.”

He had two fingers inside her, and his thumb rubbing her clit. His hand all wet with her arousal, just as he wanted.

“You’re insane, you know that?” She said laboriously. 

“You like me insane, you love me insane”

“Yes, babe, and please never change.”

Hard kiss again and he brought his two wet fingers to his sensitive spot and drew circles until she came screaming against his mouth “Fuck, fuck, FUCK, BRYCE!” while all her body was shuddering and her tiptoes curved furiously. 

Her words drew the smugest and most satisfactory smile Bryce had felt in a long time. 

He only stopped moving his fingers until he obtained the last drop of her orgasm, when she became quiet for a moment and then collapsed to one side of the coach, her breath ragging and his skin damp with lustful sweat. 

It took her more than usual to catch her breath. 

“Are you okay babe?” He asked after a minute, leaning onto her.

“Yeah, I’m great, more than great, actually.”

“Good enough to give me a third?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ”

Bryce stood up and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen counter.

“And you’re telling me I am the insane here.”

Eleanor sank a hand under his evidently wet boxers, and stroke his hardened cock.

“What can I say? You inspire me”

She directed her length to her core, and stared at Bryce, waiting for him to do the rest. He complied instantly.

“I’m gonna ask this Nikka kid to invite Keiki more often.”

“Mmm, yes...” She squirmed as Bryce began to thrust her slowly. “Seconded.”

Both kept enjoying the rare solitude until, hours later, both collapsed on the bed, destroyed. And shower sex was still pending for tomorrow. 

Eleanor couldn’t walk properly in two days and no one could erase the smug grin over Bryce’s face for the next three days.

_____

Yes that line that Eleanor said, I did copy it from yesterday’s chapter 😂

Thank you for reading! 


End file.
